


【铁虫】如何让灵魂伴侣讨厌你

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 五年级的格兰芬多学生彼得·帕克一直被代理院长托尼·斯塔克针对，两人关系水火不容。在发生了某些事情后，两人的关系产生了一百八十度的转变……





	【铁虫】如何让灵魂伴侣讨厌你

**(6.1)**

        “Mr. Parker，上课不认真听讲，禁闭。”

 

        “等一下，什么？”Peter都快把眼珠子瞪出来了，他什么时候上课不认真听讲了？

 

        Tony Stark，今年新任职的黑魔法防御教授，兼任炼金术教授，他从上课的第一天起就不断找Gryffindor五年级学生兼任级长Peter Parker的茬。

 

        没有人知道为什么。Hogwarts的学生和教授只知道，可怜的Peter学长/学弟这个学期几乎每天都被可敬的Stark教授关禁闭或劳动，是每天，包括放假。

 

        噢——听说Stark教授从前也是个Gryffindor，目前还代任Gryffindor学院的院长，咱们可敬可亲的Coulson院长被委任带着其他学生去外国的魔法学院交流了，于是Peter就很倒霉地被自家学院院长针对，目前原因依旧不明。

 

        Peter没好气地翻了个白眼，他已经没办法在这个恶劣成性的教授面前表现得乖巧可爱的，反正无论他怎么做还是会被关禁闭的吧？随你的便吧！

 

        Tony脸上挂着“亲切”的笑容，他双手下垂交叠，然后补了一句：“禁闭一个礼拜，对教授不尊敬。”

 

        Peter已经不怕Tony Stark了，他公然在课堂上和教授叫板：“Stark教授！我还要参加Quidditch的训练！我想您应该不希望我们学校输掉比赛吧？”

 

        “噢！我当然记得Quidditch，Mr. Parker大可以在训练结束之后过来找我，请准时。”

 

        Tony不失风度地转过身，挥动魔杖继续他的课程讲解，全然不顾身后Peter气鼓鼓的表情。

 

        他怕他转过身就会控制不住自己，当着两个学院的人面前吻下去。

 

**(6.2)**

        Slytherin的院长是一位漂亮性感的红发女郎，Natasha Romanoff，目前和Ravenclaw的院长Bruce Banner有婚约关系，这个消息打击了不少Romanoff院长的爱慕者，因为Banner院长有着神秘的魔法生物血统，据说激怒他的人都没有机会把这个秘密说出去。

 

        Natasha刚刚和Bruce约会完回来，她用揶揄的目光看着Tony，并且适当地对他表露出同情。

 

        “别用那种表情看着我好吗？”Tony在办公室里改论文，他面前站着的是Slytherin的院长，这让他非常不自在。

 

        “我想找你借Mr. Parker，你应该没问题吧？”

 

        “很有问题，Mr. Parker目前要接受禁闭！”Tony毫不留情地拒绝了。

 

        Natasha并没有在意，她挥动魔杖给自己变出一张舒适的沙发，她拿起茶杯搅动着精致的勺子，享受了一杯醇厚的奶茶后继续说道：“可是Hogwarts一周后就要和其他学校比赛，我想找他给我们的校队加练一下。你知道的，Strange当校长那么久都不管事情，他每天都在看书还有跑往世界各地，他把一大堆担子扔给了作为副校长的我。我想毕竟我是副校长，校际比赛我还是要关注一下比较好，不然给Hogwarts丢了面子……”

 

        Tony翻了个白眼，这女人还真会说！每天都和Bruce Banner约会，她哪里有管学校事务了？

 

        “你喜欢吧！”Tony这算是同意了，只是他不太情愿而已。

 

        Natasha早就预料到结果，她知道自己一定能够说服Tony，不过善良的她还是给了一些友情提示：“作为报答——我认为你应该更进取一点，毕竟不断关灵魂伴侣禁闭并不能提升好感度，你应该把他骗上床，没什么事是做一遍无法解决的，不行就两遍，再不行就三遍。”

 

        Tony听完之后一脸懵逼，然后用嫌弃的目光看着Natasha：“你走！别污染这里！邪恶的Slytherin！他才十五岁！”

 

        “Tony Stark，如果怕对方不从，可以用这个——友情价 **一万金加隆** ，记得转账给我。”Natasha扔下一瓶粉红色的可疑魔药就迅速闪人了，Tony连拒绝都没有机会。

 

        “这是什么鬼东西！？”

 

        魔药瓶上浮现出一行字：让你和挚爱有一个美妙的夜晚，制作者Black Widow定价 **一千金加隆** 。

 

**(6.3)**

        灵魂伴侣是魔法界里比较罕见的情况，并不是每个人都能遇到灵魂伴侣。通常灵魂伴侣之间会有神奇的牵绊，只是像Tony这样不断刷自己负值好感度的巫师 **——** **根本没有** **——** ！再多的牵绊都能被他成功刷成负资产，他根本不知道正确的谈恋爱方式！

 

        不知道该如何认识灵魂伴侣？没关系，直接关禁闭！

 

        不知道该如何和灵魂伴侣交谈？没关系，直接关禁闭！

 

        不知道该如何和灵魂伴侣培养感情？没关系，直接关禁闭！

 

        相处越多，自然就能认识灵魂伴侣，自然就能交谈，自然就能培养感情啊！

 

        Tony的思想就是那么地简单粗暴，和他一如既往的高智商完全不同，他的情商就是低到接近负数！

 

        所以真的要用那瓶被卖成十倍价格的魔药吗？

 

        还没等Tony想好这件事，Peter就已经通过口令进来了，Tony有点手忙脚乱地给这瓶魔药放了个隐形咒。

 

        “Stark教授，请问我需要做些什么吗？”Peter刚训练完，洗完澡就匆匆过来关禁闭了，他可不想又有什么奇怪的借口延长禁闭！

 

        Peter湿润的头发正软软地垂在额头上，他白皙的脸透着健康的粉红，可能是因为刚运动完还有点热的关系，他身上的校服并没有把纽扣完全扣好，露出了性感的锁骨。总之，Stark教授很禽兽地看呆了。

 

        “Stark教授？”Peter看着Tony，发现对方正盯着自己的脖子看，他连忙低下头，发现自己没有扣好纽扣，他还记得自己多次因为衣着不整齐而被各种关禁闭啊！于是Peter连忙把纽扣扣好，然后紧张地看着Tony。

 

        “你，去改四年级的论文。”Tony僵硬地转过身，他指了指自己书桌上的论文，他决定去制作一些炼金产品让自己冷静一下。

 

        Peter有点吃惊，他竟然没有获得任何处罚！Stark教授今天莫不是出了点什么问题？

 

        Peter没仔细多想，他坐下来认真地改着论文。

 

        事实上，Tony Stark除了性格恶劣喜欢关他禁闭之外，禁闭的劳动内容还是很温和的，他甚至能在劳动里学到课程无法触及的知识。Peter小时候就听过Tony Stark的名字，他看过所有Tony Stark的著作，他梦想能成为像Tony Stark一样厉害的炼金术师。他八岁的时候曾经很幸运地见过Tony一面，Tony甚至还抱过他！只是抱着没几秒Tony几乎是落荒而逃地跑掉了，害得Peter以为自己被讨厌了，他还不断催眠自己这只是个意外。结果，在他五年级开学时惊喜地发现Tony Stark竟然在这里任教，然后他就惊恐地发现，Tony Stark好像真的很讨厌他！每天都找各种借口关他禁闭！Peter又委屈又生气又失望，原本崇拜尊敬的偶像竟然这么对他！于是Peter就干脆自暴自弃了，反正做什么你都不会喜欢我，那我干脆什么都不做了！

 

        所以说，两个低情商的人谈恋爱，真的可以谈到天荒地老都不会成功。

 

        Peter越想就觉得越委屈，他手中的羽毛笔越写越大力，几乎要把羊皮纸给戳穿了。没有了墨水，他就很用力地点墨，动作大得桌子都开始移动起来，然后他好像听到玻璃碎裂的声音。

 

        “？”Peter低下头往桌底一看，什么都没有，他又看向专门进行炼金术的房间，难道是那边传来的声音？

 

**(6.4)**

        Tony有点心不在焉，在他第二十次浪费炼金材料的时候，他终于忍不住想去看看Peter了。挥动魔杖，看到时间已经过了两个小时，也是时候放Peter回去休息了。当他打开门的时候，他的办公室飘来一阵浓郁的玫瑰芳香，身体中涌出一股原始而强烈的欲望。

 

        Tony迷糊间想起Natasha的话——

 

**你应该把他骗上床，没什么事是做一遍无法解决的，不行就两遍，再不行就三遍。**

 

Tony都忘了他和Peter做了多少遍，反正不止三遍，而Peter今晚则没有回到Gryffindor塔，第二天早上也没有来上课。碰巧的是，黑魔法防御课和炼金术课都由其他教授代课。

 

**(6.5)**

        今天的Hogwarts依旧很戏剧化，主角是Gryffindor五年级级长Peter Parker和黑魔法防御兼炼金术教授Tony Stark。

 

        自从两人双双缺课之后，两人的角色就来了个大反转，原本是Stark教授欺压可怜的学生Peter，现在则是Stark教授腼着脸每分每秒都粘着Peter，就像是被下了爱情魔药一样！Stark教授到底对学生Peter做了些什么丧心病狂的事情呢？

 

        比如，上课突然当着所有学生面前深吻Peter，然后被Peter用拳头伺候，继而愤怒甩门而出。

 

        比如，所有学生们都在礼堂用餐的时候，Stark教授突然高调向Peter求婚，然后被Peter用拳头伺候，继而愤怒甩门而出。

 

        比如，擅自把Peter在Gryffindor塔里的所有行李都搬进Gryffindor院长的房间，然后被Peter用拳头伺候，继而愤怒甩门而出。

 

        今天的Hogwarts依旧很戏剧化。


End file.
